Why?
by Boneslvr38
Summary: The one thing logic can't answer for Dr. Temperance Brennan why Booth loves her so.


****Disclaimer: I do not own anything with BONES or any songs in my stories. I just love Booth and Bones love story. ****

**Author Notes: Thanks for stopping by and checking out my story. For those who follow me know I haven't posted in a long time. I don't know why I have been having such blocks, maybe the thrill is gone or that just nothing is hitting me to evoke anything emotional. This one came to me because I always feel like Brennan always questions why Booth actually loves her so this is what my muse thought of. I know personally I never understand why someone liked me. Why would someone like someone like me who is fat and ugly, unless they are drunk or sick or something like that. Though, Brennan doesn't think like that, she knows she is beautiful. Ok, I know that you all didn't come here to read about me you came here to read "Why". One last thing, I need to give a special thanks to jazzyproz and ciaomichaella they helped me out so much with this. Jazzyproz is a fellow writer, check her writings out on fan fic. Thanks so much ladies. **

**And now here is Why?**

Why?

It was a quiet day, working from home. Just one of the perks of being a world-renowned anthropologist with access to the best equipment available, the high-definition resolution monitors making it as if like the bones were actually there. Though physically touching and handling the bones were still the ideal method of examination, removing them from "Limbo" in order to work from home was not an option. Although Brennan wouldn't officially sign-off on anything without tangibly inspecting the remains, she could still accomplish a great deal of work without having to be confined within the walls of the Jeffersonian. Now that she had Christine, she was able to reap some of those benefits of working for such an advanced institution.

Having a very productive day of virtually examining remains from the comforts of home, Brennan enjoyed a little bit of Mommy-Daughter time as well. She had given Max the "day-off" from babysitting his granddaughter and even though there wasn't an open case to investigate Booth still had to report to work. The morning seemed to fly by. After completing preliminary exams on three sets of remains and discovering the identity of another in between a few giggle-filled rounds of peek-a-boo with Christine, it was already time to put the little one down for her mid-morning nap. Brennan lifted her little bundle of joy out of the playpen, mentally noting how much Christine's eyes were just like Booth's chocolate orbs. She sang quietly as they headed upstairs to the nursery. Placing Christine in her crib, Brennan checked the baby monitor. Once satisfied her little girl was settled, she headed back downstairs to resume her work.

Walking back down the staircase, Brennan let her mind wander. Dr. Temperance Brennan was far from being an insecure individual. Many things to her were concrete (black and white). She was a world-renowned anthropologist, a best-selling author numerous times, beautiful and intelligent, but there was one thing that always preyed upon her deepest insecurities. She didn't understand why Booth loved her so much. As she entered her home-office that constant insecurity, that single fact, which try as she may she couldn't understand crept to the fore front of her thoughts. A conversion that she and Booth had shared a couple of days prior in his office about why they loved each other flooded her brain. She was able to list a number of reasons why she loved him, but he couldn't list all the reasons why he did. So he didn't say any.

Once again, like so many times before she wondered why would a man like him love a woman like her? For human beings attractiveness and chemical reactions are what draw people to potential mates, both to satisfy certain biological urges as well as to ensure procreation of familial lineage. Temperance Brennan never had trouble attracting the opposite sex for the necessary biological urge satisfaction, but finding something more than "just sex", finding that undeniable "spark" with another individual was completely different.

With her brain in overdrive, she turned from her office in the sunroom and headed towards the kitchen for a cup of coffee. She hoped that maybe a hot cup of caffeine would help, though usually when she felt like this, nothing really helped. Turning on the coffee marker, the same questions just kept flying around in her head.

"Why me?"

"Why does a man like him love someone like me?"

"Why has he stuck by my side through thick and think (a term she, of course, learned from him, like many others through the years)?"

The only thing that paused her thoughts for a moment was the timer indicating that the coffee was done brewing. As she went to the refrigerator to grab some soy milk for her shot of caffeinated goodness, there staring her in the face was a note that Booth had left for her in the morning before he headed over to the Hoover.

"_Bones, I love you today. I loved you yesterday. I will love you tomorrow. I love you. Period! ALWAYS!~Booth"_

Although she _knew _he loved her and she liked all of the little romantic sentiments and reminders (even though she wouldn't admit it outside the confines of the house) he would leave for her so she would always know that she was loved. Today, her brain wanted to figure out _why_ he loved her. She wanted to know _WHY _when nobody else would even try to get past the surface, only judging the metaphorical book by its cover, was Booth the only man who ever attempted to break through her icy exterior and stick with her. Thinking back she realized that she hadn't really tried to let anyone in either, never having found anyone she deemed worthy enough to allow them past the first couple of pages. Until she met him.

Once Angela had suggested to her that wanting to be with Jared was being with "Booth-Lite", a way of having sex with Booth without having sex with the "real" Booth. And now, thinking back Angela would have been correct. Brennan's brow creased as she thought to herself, " I wanted to have sex with Jared just because it would have been the closest way for me at the time to have sex with Booth. Come to think of it, Sully could also be classified as Booth-Lite too. He had numerous similarities to Booth. Again, I thought it would be the closest way to being with the real thing. But of course back then, I didn't recognize that I had so many buried feelings for Booth." Without even realizing it, Brennan had made her way to the couch and sat down as she continued to think while drinking her coffee. She momentarily pondered their different, yet similar childhoods, which made her feel worse. Her family had all abandoned her by the time she was 15. Granted, at the age of 15 in many societies and in most tribes, she would have been considered an adult. But in _this _society, she had to "grow up" faster and lost her innocence at a tender age. But Booth, Booth was just a little boy. He had no time to enjoy a "true childhood". It had been stolen away from him as he simply tried to survive day-to-day. And yet, he turned out to be what society terms as "normal".

Like a broken record, her mind kept playing the same questions over and over…

"How and why does a man like him love someone like me? He could have any woman but he wants me. Handsome, charming and a gentleman, no wonder Rebecca, Tessa, Cam and Hannah all wanted to be with him. Who wouldn't?"

"So then, WHY?"

"Why? If he can have his pick of any "normal" female, why did he fall for me truly, deeply, madly?"

"True," she thought, "it is a fact that men like women who are challenging. I'm a genius and even I know that I'm much more than a challenge."

Unaware that Booth had arrived home, she continued to sit there on the couch. Staring at her darkened laptop monitor, which she'd absent-mindedly opened in blind ambition of accomplishing something more that day. He watched her silently from just inside the front door. He could tell something was going on in that big, brilliant mind of hers. He could see her reflection in the monitor. Booth recognized that look. She got it whenever she was processing things that weren't concrete and clear, which always made him a bit worried. Wanting to get her mind into neutral, he decided to text her, since she still hadn't acknowledged his arrival. He finished typing his message and pressed "send" and after a moment her cell beeped.

The beep successfully stirred her from her thoughts.

"Hey Beautiful, what's going on in that brilliant brain of yours? I can see the smoke from here."

As she finished reading the text, Booth made his way over to the back of the couch. Placing a hand on either side of her, he bent down and lightly kissed the exposed skin of her neck. Brennan turned her head after his lips left her neck. "Nothing now", she grinned up at him as the happily gurgling sounds of their daughter came over the baby monitor. She looked deeply into his beautiful chocolate orb, overflowing with love. That was what she always saw in those eyes and always had, love just for her.

The reasons "why" would have to wait for another day. The only thing that really mattered was that HE DID.

**Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. Leaving feedback would let me know what you thought. Thanks again for reading! **


End file.
